Kemo
| anime debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie | appears manga = *Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist *Yu-Gi-Oh! R | appears anime = *Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie *Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime) Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) | gender = male | affiliation = Industrial Illusions | previous affiliation = KaibaCorp | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Attention Duelists! My hair approves this page! Kemo, known as Saruwatari in the manga and Japanese version, is one of Pegasus' suits. Biography Working for Kaiba Kemo worked for KaibaCorp as one of Seto and Mokuba's private bodyguards, but he was actually working for Industrial Illusions the whole time, gathering information from within Kaiba Corporation and giving it to Pegasus. During Death-T, he and other guards hold Jonouchi and Téa at gunpoint, while Yugi faces Seto Kaiba. However after Honda returns, Honda and Jonouchi start to fight off the guards, who are then told to step down by Mokuba. During the Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie, he kidnaps unwilling invitees to Kaiba's tournament. Jonouchi stops him from forcing Shougo Aoyama to enter. Duelist Kingdom Kemo works for Pegasus on Duelist Kingdom, while Seto Kaiba is missing. He apprehends Mokuba Kaiba after his Duel with Yugi. Yugi challenges him to a Duel for Mokuba's freedom. Since Kemo doesn't play games, he arranges an opponent for Yugi. In the manga, he gets the Ventriloquist of the Dead. In the anime, he gets Ghost Kaiba. Although Yugi wins the Duel, he still takes Mokuba back to Pegasus. In the manga, Saruwatari (Kemo) is confronted by Kaiba, who he believed to be dead, at Pegasus' castle. He tries to stop Kaiba, after Kaiba holds a gun to Croquet's head. Croquet panics and tells him to obey Kaiba. While Croquet is taken hostage, Kaiba demands Saruwatari to get Pegasus. On Pegasus order, he gives Kaiba the 5 Star Chips that Mokuba had stolen to wager in a Duel against Yugi. In the anime, he is confronted Kaiba as he entered the island with a gun to his head (which was edited out in the English version) but Kaiba disarmed him with a card. He then forces Saruwatari to take him to where Mokuba's cell is and Saruwatari does so. He later acts as the guard at the entrance to Pegasus' castle and attempts to stop the group from entering since half of them are not duelists. In the manga, Jonouchi (Joey) knocks him unconscious. In the anime, Mai Valentine flirts with him, distracting him long enough for the others to dash in, closing the door behind them. Virtual World During the group's first stay in the Virtual World, Kemo attempts to break into the room where their bodies are. Téa Gardner and Tristan Taylor put up a desperate defense to stop them using furniture to block the door. After everyone awoke after Yugi and Kaiba's "Dragon Master Knight" defeated the Big Five's "Five-Headed Dragon", Kemo fled in order to warn the Big Five members. It is likely that he was fired at that point as he is not seen in the series again, except for in some of the flashbacks of the Kaiba brother's upbringing during the Virtual World arc. Yu-Gi-Oh! R Kemo re-appears in Yu-gi-oh R still working for Industrial Illusions. He was seen in episode 27 trying to stop Joey, Tristan and Mokuba from advancing in the Kaiba Corporation building, but he was easily beaten in a fight by Joey. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters